los recuerdos del ayer
by lucymarukura94
Summary: nunca crei que unas simples palabras acabarian por romper...un gran amor DXR, SXA, AXM,JXB...
1. Chapter 1

**Día de runo.**

Me levante animada un poco cansada ya que ayer por la costumbre de mis padres de trabajar horas extras ya estaría en mi casa, y por si fuera poco julie me dejo sola hoy atendiendo a todos lo clientes, ya que tuvo que ir a ver a billy al aeropuerto. Después de un ducha y desayunar fui directo al restaurante a comenzar otro día, decidí tomar el atajo del parque llegue hasta el sitio donde yo y dan salimos por primera vez me trajo muchos recuerdos…

-es cierto-oí una voz varonil muy conocida…paréese la de…dan, y si era dan al parecer estaba hablando con alguien así que decidí acercarme a ver pero algo me detuvo

-no se lo digas a ace-decía una voz femenina, decidí esconderme en lo arbustos y ver con quien estaba hablando, y al parecer era mira que estaba muy nerviosa, pero algo cambio totalmente mi mundo…

-te amo-decía dan-me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado.

-enserio-decía mira-gracias dan por decírmelo significa mucho para mi-luego ellos los dos se abrasaron.

-que…- yo no podía creerlo, no podía, dan esta enamorado de mira…pero desde cuanto, entonces decidí salir de mi escondite y afrontarlo- que fue eso.

-runo, pero que haces aquí-me decía dan y terminando el abrazo entre el y mira.

-como pudiste- una lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, y entonces le di una abofetada a dan- te odio, no te quiero volver a ver nunca- después de eso corrí lejos de aquel lugar…donde mis recuerdos con dan se borraron para siempre

**Continuara…**

**bueno aqui esta...un poco corto pero el siguiente cap un poco mas largo...nos vemos  
><strong>


	2. chapter 2

**Día de Alice.**

Estupendo, hoy es un día agradable bueno es hora de levantarse, después de ducharme decidí ir al restaurante de la familia de runo a ayudarle a la mama de runo ya que ella muy amablemente me rogó para que me quedara por lo menos una semana en su casa…así que acepte, es divertido ayudar a runo y a julie como había dicho julie "semana de chicas", a pasado tiempo todos hemos crecido hasta marucho a crecido un poco, dan también auque sigue siendo el mismo auque tiene novia…me refiero a runo claro, al igual que julie también tiene novio su mejor amigo de la infancia billy y bueno, shun…el también a cambiado ahora se expresa un poco mas y se preocupa mas por sus amigos, yo en lo personal creo que sigue siendo el mismo…el mismo shun que conocía y del cual me enamore…

-es un tonto-escuche una voz familiar al parecer era…runo-no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto.

-runo estas bien- acercándome a ella- te veo algo deprimida.

-a…hola alice, no es nada estoy bien-runo con algunas lagrimas.

-estas segura porque te veo que estabas…

-déjame en paz quieres-y vi como runo se iba corriendo-runo espera-trate de detenerla pero ya no la pude alcanzar.

-que habrá pasado- me pregunte, será mejor dejarla sola por el momento, al parecer tuvo algún conflicto con alguien nunca la había visto así, después de haber visto a runo llegue al restaurante para atender a los clientes, por suerte no había llegado nadie aun así que me dispuse a esperar detrás de la barra.

-buenos días a todos-decía julie que acababa de entrar-que hermoso día no.

-quizás para ti-le dije a julie-por que al parecer alguien no esta de buen humor.

-pero que dices-julie-quien no esta de buen humor- decía julie mientras se colocaba el delantal-que paso.

-veras cuando venia en camino me tope a runo y al parecer estaba muy triste y no me quiso decir que paso y bueno, me dijo que la dejara en paz y se fue corriendo. En eso entro cierta chica al restaurante y se acercaba a nosotras.

-runo-dije-peor que hace aquí, creí que estabas.

-no, no tengo nada alice, estoy bien- decía runo-oye alice, lamento haberte dicho eso…-no te como dejo ir algunas lagrimas- y si me disculpan las dos, estaré en la cocina.

-runo, espera-dije.

-si que pasa.

-bueno se que me pediste que no me metiera en tu problema pero…que fue lo que te paso, si no nos quieres decir esta bien pero, solo queremos saber que te pasa porque queremos ayudarte, verdad julie.

-por supuesto alice-decid julie.

-bueno…-runo-lo que paso fue…-entonces no te como dejaba caer algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas-escuche a dan…diciendo…que amaba a…mira en vez de a mi…

-no puede ser-decía julie-estas segura de lo que dijo.

-si, yo lo vi todo, vi como le dijo que amaba a mira.

Yo me hacer que para abrasarla y así consolarla, mientras julie seguía diciendo que aun no podía creer que dan aya dicho eso y un sin fin de cosas de dan.

-descuida decía-nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte, confía en mi.

-gracias chicas, se los agradezco tanto-runo limpiando sus lagrimas, después julie se unió a nosotras y nos abrazamos como amigas que somos.

-hablando de chico, que creen chicas-julie.

-que julie- yo y runo.

-bueno como sabrán billy vendrá a la ciudad así que pensé en organizarle una fiesta que les paréese.

-buena idea-decía runo-y donde la vas a hacer.

-pues fácil-decía julie-en tu casa.

-QUE…gritando runo.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Día de julie.**

Hoy estaba emocionada por que bueno…verán hoy había venido billy así que nosotros decidimos hacerle una fiesta…

Runo: nosotros?-runo con tono enojado.

Bueno yo, y deja de meterte en la narración. Bueno como decía íbamos refiriéndome a "yo", organizar una fiesta para mi querido billy hay como lo extrañe, tanto sin verlo bueno nos comunicábamos por Internet pero nunca estuvimos cerca pero aun así lo extrañe.

-bueno todo esta listo-dije emocionada-solo falta decirle a los chicos.

-será divertida la fiesta-decía alice.

-para ti, para mi será limpiar toda mi casa-decía runo con una venita en la frente-porque no lo hiciste en la casa de marucho el tiene mas espacio que en la mía.

-por que tu eres mi amiga y por que no quería que marucho supiera lo de la fiesta porque después el le diría a billy de la fiesta sorepresa y ya no seria sorpresa.

-bueno-dijo runo algo desconfiada.

-bueno ahora veamos, alice tu ve a decirle a marucho que venga a casa de runo a un a reunión con los demás muchachos, de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo-dijo alice- que pasara con shun, ace, baron, mira y…dan.

-bueno, tu se lo dices a shun y que el rediga a los demás y bueno con dan…eh iremos a la cocina- le dije a runo- horita volvemos tu termina lo que falta de acuerdo runo.

-si, claro-dijo runo, me lleve a alice a la cocina y hay le conté el resto del plan, después alice se fue a decirle a los demás.

**Alice pov.**

Después de que julie me dio la orden fui a casa de marucho a buscarlo y pedirle su computadora cuando llegue marucho no estaba por que al parecer se había ido con dan a caminar Ali que le pedí a kato que me dejara pasar solo quería usar la computadora de marucho así que me dio permiso para pasar a la sala( de la gran casa de marucho, porque bueno la casa de marucho es enorme) al llegar intente localizar a shun en la red por suerte lo encontré.

-hola shun-dije.

-hola alice-shun-como has estado.

- bien muchas gracias, oye veras julie decidió hacerle una "fiesta sorpresa" a billy y me dijo que te invitara a ti y a los otros chicos…

-valla, julie si que esforzó mucho…de acuerdo iré.

-iras-sorprendida.

-claro.

-eso es fantástico shun-dije.

-shun-al otro lado del monitor se escucho la voz de un señor, supuse que era su abuelo.

-creo que tengo que irme, mi abuelo me llama, entonces le diré a los demás-dijo.

-si diles-entonces puse tono serio- te extraño…-con un rubor en las mejillas.

-yo también-dijo el

-adiós-pero no logro escucharme por ya había apagado el monitor, bueno después de haberle dicho a shun de la fiesta fui a buscar a marucho, por suerte lo encontré al parecer venia con dan.

-marucho-dije.

-alice-dijo al verme.

-pero que haces aquí-me dijo dan.

-estaba buscando a marucho para….

*******Flash back*******

-ve a decirle a marucho de la fiesta alice, a y si dan esta con el diles que habrá una reunión en casa de runo pero no les digas que es una fiesta y a dan dile que el no esta invitado.

-pero por que-dije.

-después de lo que nos dijo runo no seria bueno que viniera el, la hará sentirse mal, si mira ya esta invitada no creo que el también este…de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo-dije.

******Fin flash back******

Me sentiré mal decirle esto a dan pero…

-venia a buscar a marucho para invitarlo a una reunión para los peleadores como festejo por nuestro esfuerzo- le dije.

-que bien será divertido-dijo marucho.

-lo se marucho va a ser genial-dijo dan.

-eh…dan, tu no estas invitado-le dije.

-pero…porque.

-no lose, pero no puedes venir, bueno marucho te espero en la reunión será a las 8:00.

-de acuerdo-marucho.

-bueno se me hace tarde así que me tengo que ir adiós chicos-después de hacer mi trabajo fui a casa de runo a terminar los preparativos para la fiesta…

**Fin pov. Alice**

**Julie pov.**

Bueno ya que alice fue a hacer su trabajo yo decidí ir a realizar el mío fui a comprar vasos ya que runo me "prohibió" usar lo suyos así que fui a comprar unos, bueno después de ir a comprar los vasos fui a comprar lo faltante los platos, utensilios, y entre otras cosas…después de comprar lo faltante no podía faltar un regalo de bienvenida para mi querido billy, ya que bueno cuando nos hicimos novios siempre el me regalaba algo cuando yo iba a visitarlo así que esta vez decidí regalarle algo personalmente, bueno después de terminar de comprar el regalo de billy me fui directo a casa de runo pero a lo lejos vi a…mira?

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Día de dan.**

Es el peor día de mi vida, todo paso tan rápido primero me caí de la cama, luego runo no quiere saber nada de mi trate de alcanzarla pero no pude detenerla…después marucho me vence en los videojuegos…eso no es normal porque yo siempre le gano, después hay una fiesta a la cual no eh sido invitado. Creo que hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo, bueno si no me quieren invitar a esa reunión que me importa pero cielos yo quería ir.

-esto si que es un mal sueño-dije-solo espero que todo mejore pronto-entonces escuche el rugir de mi estomago-oh…tengo tanta hambre…a ya se-así que me dirigí al restaurante del papa de runo llegue y vi Alice, al parecer estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

-hola alice-dije.

-hola dan, que haces aquí-me pregunto.

-bueno tenia hambre así que decidí venir a comer-le dije.

-bueno que quieres que te sirva.

-que tal una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda.

-alice- se escucho una voz al parecer era la de…runo

-si runo que pasa-dijo alice.

-de casualidad sabes donde están los moldes para…-entonces me vio-que hace el aquí.

-pues comiendo que mas-le dije-le ordenaba a alice que me trajera…

-no eres bienvenido aquí así que hazme el favor de irte-dijo runo.

-no puedes echarme soy un cliente.

-de acuerdo…traes dinero-me pregunto.

-por supuesto que…-un momento no tengo dinero, rayos lo olvidaba, como runo era mi novia comía gratis y ahora que.

-y bien-pregunto runo-tienes o no.

-eh…es una historia graciosa lo que pasa es que…

-no tienes verdad?-dijo.

-no-le dije.

-bueno…entonces-en eso vi que saco una escoba.

**2 minutos después…**

-como pudo hacerme eso-no puedo creerlo me saco a escobazos del restaurante-valla si que me golpee duro- después del golpe que me propino runo decidí irme mejor a mi casa a descansar y a comer algo, espero que mama tenga algo de comer en casa.

-dan-esa voz era de-mira?

-que bueno que te encuentro, pudiste alcanzar a runo-pregunto.

-no, no pude-dije-ahora ella me odia y no eh podido explicarle que paso.

-oye tu también estas invitado a la reunión-pregunto.

-oh…hablas de la reunión de la cual no estoy invitado-dije con sarcasmo.

-si, esa que no te invitaron-mira.

-no, creo que no quieren verme ahí-dije.

-mmm…quizás puedas ir-me dijo mira.

-¿Cómo?-le pregunte.

-bueno, puedes ir disfrazado de otra persona y así no sabrán que eres tu, pero aun no se como es que no te invitaron si siempre te invitan a esta clase de cosas.

-no yo se-dije-pero crees que funcione.

-quieres ir a esa fiesta-mira.

-siiii…-lo admití.

-entonces funcionara-dijo-y si iras a esa reunión por supuesto-vi que saco una peluca negra de una bolsa-"raul"

**6.00 PM.**

-mira esto da comezón-le decía a mira, porque tuvo la idea de ponerme una peluca negra y ponerme una camisa negra con una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones negros y ahora me llamo "Raúl", que no pudo ponerme otro nombre como Sebastián, james o edward.

-ya casi llegamos-decía mira-conoces el plan.

-si…cual era.

-con una gota en la frente- escucha te lo diré una vez, entras, saludas, dices que te llamas Raúl, te diviertes pero no hagas contacto con runo o algo que la haga sospechar de acuerdo-mira.

-pero espera…no será extraño para "tu sabe quien" que Estés con otro chico-obviamente me refería a ace, ya sabia que el se podría celoso si me ve entrando con mira en la casa.

-no claro que no le diré que eres mi amigo el cual conocí y que no hay nada entre nosotros ^_^-mira.

-si tú lo dice ¬_¬-le dije, después de organizar bien el plan, llegamos a casa de runo, cuando tocamos la que nos recibió fue julie pero al parecer había algo extraño, mira y julie se miraban como si cada una estuviera enojada con la otra, julie nos dejo pasar vi que decoraron muy bien la casa de runo debió de haber sido obra de julie.

-y tu como te llamas- me pregunto julie.

-bueno yo me llamo…Raúl-dije.

-Raúl eh-dudando-mucho gusto en conocerte Raúl yo soy julie-dándome un saludo de mano.

-y de que es la reunión, julie-le pregunte.

-bueno veras, en realidad no es una reunión sino una fiesta…para mi querido novio así que ustedes me ayudaran a darle la sorpresa a mi novio billy de acuerdo-guiñándome el ojo.

-de acuerdo-le dije, valla si que julie quiere mucho a billy.

-quien llego julie-se escucho una voz por las escaleras.

-mira y Raúl-dijo julie.

-¿Raúl?-dijo runo, entonces vi cuando bajo por las escaleras, se veía…hermosa llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos plateados y su cabello iba suelto-quien es "Raúl" julie.

-el-entonces me señalo a mí.

-tu eres "Raúl"

-eh si soy yo…mucho gusto en conocerte-extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

-mucho gusto, oye creo que te me haces muy familiar pero…-entonces tocaron la puerta y era shun, alice, baron, marucho y ace-hola chicos llegaron.

-muy bien ya están todos ahora a comenzar la fiesta-dijo julie.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Día de mira.**

Estaba, decepcionada aun no se porque quizás porque después de saber la verdadera identidad de mi hermano no eh podido conciliar el sueño…aun recuerdo cuando tenia 4 años íbamos al parque a jugar y cuando llovía nos mojábamos en los charcos que se hacían…si aquellos tiempos, ahora tenia que afrontarlo y hacer que mi padre y keith vuelvan a ser los mismo que eran antes y volver a estar juntos, como una familia, me levante de la cama pero al parecer tenia un presentimiento que algo iba a ocurrir pero aun no se que…bueno me levante , me di una ducha, desayune de la comida que había preparado kato y Salí de la casa de marucho rumbo al restaurante de runo tome un atajo por el parque que bonito era este lugar, me recuerda al que iba con keith.

-mira-dijo una voz conocida para mi paréese que era la de dan.

-hola dan, como estas-el pregunte.

-bien, y dime que haces aquí creí que estarías en casa de marucho-dijo.

-eh…si pero decidí mejor ir a caminar un rato y tu que haces aquí-le pregunte.

-bueno yo Salí a ejercitarme un poco-haciendo un esfuerzo de músculos.

-si claro eres igual ace-le dije.

-eso no es cierto somos muy diferentes.

-así en que-le pregunte.

-bueno-dan-a mi me gusta las hamburguesas y e el la pizza.

-y, a ti también te gusta la pizza, de hecho tu te la comes completa

-bueno…

-me voy-le dije con tono serio.

-oye que pasa porque tan repentinamente esa actitud-dijo.

-yo…olvídalo no lo entenderías-le dije.

-vamos, mira yo y tú somos amigos no.

-si pero…

-entonces podemos decirnos todo, bueno excepto esas cosas privadas de chicas entre ellas pero podemos decirnos todo.

-bueno…, esta bien te lo diré-le conté a dan sobre lo que sentía sobre lo que descubrimos de mi hermano keith todo respecto a el, nuestra relación de hermanos y cuánto lo extrañaba y después de esto me sentía decepcionada de el…

-mira-dan-descuida ya veras que tu hermano cambiara de parecer.

-gracias dan, por escudarme-le dije.

-aparte ace dice lo mismo-dan.

-ace-sorprendida-que dijo.

-bueno el también cree que volverás a encontrar a tu hermano.

-enserio-dije.

-claro, hasta saco otra conversación sobre ti.

-sobre mi…

-dijo que eras fuerte, decidida, inteligente astuta, amble, bonita…

-espera que dijo que…

-que eres bonita…

-el dijo eso-ruborizada-no te creo.

-claro sin decir que me dijo otras cosas, hasta me hizo una declaración-dan- de ti, a ti te gusta ace no…

-que…yo no, digo-ruborizada.

-vamos admítelo te gusta ace-con tono picaron.

-bueno…, de acuerdo si me gusta ace-ruborizada- no se lo digas a ace…

-descuida no se lo diré…auque-dan.

-que…-dije.

-bueno, yo le pregunte lo mismo que a ti…claro diferente y luego el se ruborizo al igual que tú al principio se negó pero luego… me dijo esto: mira…yo…-tratando de hacerle como ace en aquel momento-yo te amo…, y quisiera que seas feliz a mi lado.

-enserio dijo eso-dije, aun no pida creer que ace haya dicho eso de mi, lo que hizo que me volviera a ruborizar-yo…no se que decir

-si, para mi gusto se me hizo lo mas cursi que eh oído-dan se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, si que no entiende a las chicas…aun no se como lo tolera runo ¬_¬.

Se ti como todas mis preocupaciones se fueron, ahora solo tenia en mente a ace, aun no pida creer que le gustaba, dan me animo mucho el día…dan si que es un buen amigo, me levante de la banca y le di un abrazo a dan, el también correspondió el abrazo-gracias dan…por alegrarme el día.

-de nada-dijo dan.

-QUE FUE ESO…-a pareció runo entre los arbustos.

-Runo pero que haces aquí-dan terminando el abrazo entre el y yo.

-como pudiste-note como runo tenia lagrimas en los ojos, en eso runo abofeteo a dan- te odio-en eso vimos como runo se iba corriendo lejos…

-runo espera-en eso dan fue tras ella pero no pudo alcanzarla –que fue eso.

-no lo se-le dije-pero creo que de verdad termino contigo.

-y ahora que haré-dijo dan.

-será mejor que vallas a buscarla-le dije.

-bueno nos vemos-despidiéndose.

-adiós- me pregunto que tendrá runo espero que dan pueda aclararle todo el asunto-será mejor que regrese a casa de marucho, en camino pudo ver a julie al otro lado de la banqueta-hola julie-la salude, pero ella no respondió pareciera que me estuviera ignorando –oye julie espera- fui tras ella y pude alcanzarla- oye julie te estoy hablando, porque no me contestas…

-lo siento mira pero no te vi-dijo, pero si estaba enfrente de mi y no me vio.

-no me viste…bueno, y que llevas ahí-señalando la bolsa de plástico.

-bueno es…para una reunión en casa de runo.

-bueno quieres ir-julie- va a estar ace

-ace-en eso recordé lo que me dijo dan-bueno…, esta bien.

-bueno a las 8:00 en casa de runo, nos vemos-julie yéndose

-adiós,…una fiesta creo que no estará mal ir-seguí caminado por la cuidad y ahora que me acuerdo no tengo que ponerme para la reunión, me dirigí alguna de las tiendas de aquí y la ropa es…rara-y luego se quejan de lo que utilizamos en vestal ¬_¬-después de escoger algo…decente u bonito fui directo a casa de marucho y a lo lejos vi a dan-dan-dije y al parecer si me reconoció. Dan me contó que no puedo alcanzar a runo y que después fue al restaurante de ella y lo corrió de ahí y después me dijo que no lo habían invitado a la reunión que a mi si me invitaron y el si tenia ganas de ir…en eso se me ocurrió una idea

-mmm…quizás puedas ir- le dije.

-como-me pregunto.

-bueno, puedes ir disfrazado de otra persona y así no sabrá que eres tu, pero aun no se como no te invitaron si siempre te invitan.

-ni yo se-me dijo.

-quieres ir a esa fiesta-le dije.

-si…

-entonces funcionara-dije-y si vas a esa fiesta por supuesto- de la bolsa saque una peluca-"raul".

Nos dieron las seis y yo y dan…digo "Raúl" fuimos casa de runo donde se suponía era la fiesta, en el camino dan se estaba quejando de cómo le daba comezón la peluca y de porque no le puse otro nombre, después le dije que sin mi no entraría aquí en la reunión así que se quedo callado, al poco rato llegamos y la que nos abrió la puerta fue julie pero, al verme julie me miraba como si estuviera enojada, pero si yo no eh hecho nada de hecho yo seria la que estuviera enojada con ella por haberme ignorado, después julie volteo y vio a Raúl así que lo saludo y nos dejo pasar , en realidad la casa estaba adornada como para una fiesta que para una reunión, de seguro obra de julie. Se oyó una voz por las escaleras la cual provenía de runo y la poco rato bajo y si que se veía muy bien con el vestido que llevaba entonces mire a dan y el estaba como babeando al ver a runo entonces le dije que se comportara runo llego con nosotros y me saludo a mi después miro a Raúl y como que lo miraba raro, solo espero que no haya descubirto a dan, en eso llegaron los demás baron, ace, shun, alice y marucho.

-hola chicos-dijo baron.

-hola baron-dije.

-oye mira quien es tu amigo-señalando a Raúl-nunca lo había visto

-el…es un amigo que conocí hoy en la cuidad, se llama Raúl.-entonces baron saludo a Raúl, si que se la creyó.

-hola mira-voltee y vi a ace a lado mío-a…hola ace-ruborizada.

-quien es tu amigo-me pregunto.

-el…bueno es un amigo que conocí en la cuidad su nombre es Raúl-en eso Raúl y ace se saludaron pero note a ace algo enojado, la fiesta trascurrió como siempre al poco rato llego billy el novio de julie, así que se la pasaron platicando, shun estaba hablando con alice y baron estaba en el buffet con marucho en cuanto a Raúl estaba con runo platicando solo espero que no lo eché a perder

-oye mira-me dijo ace a mi lado-podría hablar contigo.

-claro-dije, fuimos a jardín de casa de runo-y de que querías hablar…

-bueno…yo-note como ace empezaba a ruborizarse.

-si que es ace-acercándome a el, los dos nos comenzamos a acercar.

-mira…-dijo ace.

-hola chicos que hacen-en eso llego baron-oigan que hacían los dos solos en el jardín-con tono picaron.

-nada-dijimos los dos muy ruborizados.

-bueno, venia a proponerle a ace un reto-dijo.

-olvídalo baron, ahora largate-dijo ace algo enojado.

-vamos será divertido-dijo baron.

-no-ace.

-vamos-baron.

-mejor acepta-le dije a ace-sino esto no terminara y no nos dejara en paz.

-…de acuerdo-ace resignado, nos volvimos a meter en la casa y llegamos a la sala, baron le propuso a ace un reto de quien de los dos podía comer mas hamburguesas.

-esto es absurdo-dijo ace-olvídalo.

-vamos ace o que eres gallina-entonces baron empezó a imitar a un gallina.

-suficiente-dijo ace-acepto pero me dejaras en paz de acuerdo.

-de acuerdo-baron y así comenzó la competencia

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Día de ace.**

Este día es algo…no se como decirlo pero bueno, me levante y después de darme una ducha fui a desayunar ahí se encontraba baron y marucho platicando algo sobre un nuevo invento de marucho, después de desayunar fui a buscar a mira a su cuarto ya que no la vimos en el desayuno pero cuando abrí la puerta no estaba.

-mira, donde estará-en fin me dirigí a mi habitación y me preguntaba donde estaba mira, desde ayer no e podido pensar en otra cosa…todo por culpa de dan.

*******Flash back*******

-no puede ser-ace molesto-tiene que ser una broma.

-no lo es y sabes que significa ¬¬-dijo dan.

-¿Qué?-Ace.

-que soy…el mejor jugando tetrix del mudo-gritando de alegría.

Al parecer ace y dan estaban compitiendo para ver quien le ganaba al otro en el tetrix y gano dan.

-no es justo…exijo una revancha-ace.

-olvídalo ace…gane justamente-dijo dan.

-esto no puede ser-ace se dirigió a la cocina de marucho por un vaso por agua.

-oye ace-dan.

-QUE-Ace.

-que se siente perder ante un gran campeón como yo-dan.

-mejor cállate ¬¬-ace.

-vamos solo esta enojado por que te gane-dan.

-solo fue suerte.

-si claro…lo mismo pasaría si te declararas a alguien.

-claro que no….

-así…pruébalo, jugaremos otra ronda y si yo gano le confesaras a mira lo que sientes por ella-dan.

-que, olvídalo-ace ruborizado-ella no me gusta.

-vamos, si tenias una foto de ella debajo de la almohada.

-eso no es cierto-ace.

-acaso tienes miedo de mi apuesta-dan.

-claro que no-ace.

-pruébalo-extendiendo la mano-aceptas.

-esta bien pero si yo te gano…te pondrás un vestido de runo todo un mes.

-trato hecho-ambos se estrecharon las manos, volvieron a la sala y empezaron a jugar otra ves…iban cada uno empatados pero después ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba…

-gane.

-…

-fue un placer competir contigo…ace-dan.

-…-ace

-ahora a practicar que le vas a decir a mira-dan. todo lo que pudo hacer ace fue pararse y irse a su habitación.

-oye ace espera-dan.

-que quieres dan-ace.

-eres un buen jugador lo admito casi me ganas-dan.

-de nada-ace sonriendo.

-y dime, que le vas a decir a mira-dan con una sonrisa.

-veamos le diré…olvídalo-ace-no te lo diré a ti.

-vamos por favor-dan.

-bueno, pero no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera a mira entendido-ace en tono amenazador

-trato hecho-dan.

-de acuerdo…mph, bueno…mira yo…te amo y me gustaría que fueras feliz a mi lado yo te amo y quiero que seas feliz a mi lado se que soy algo celoso pero se que seremos muy felices juntos…y bien?

-…-dan.

-dan-lo único que se escucho fue una gran risa proviniendo de dan.

-idiota-ace se hecho arriba de el para darle una paliza.

*******fin flash back*******

-idiota, lo bueno de esto es que le di una buena paliza por eso, fui a buscar a baron pero estaba comiendo y mejor fui con marucho pero no se encontraba al parecer salio, así que mejor fui a caminar a la cuidad, pero aun así no me la pase tranquilo por que me encontraba a chicas que me miraban y algunas se sonrojaban al verme…no esta mal, de regreso a casa de marucho me tope a baron que me había dicho que shun le llamo y le dijo que julie nos invito a una reunión en casa de runo, yo no quería ir pero después me dijo baron que iría mira a si que así que acepte era mi oportunidad de decirle a mira lo que sentía por ella y para culpar la apuesta que le hice a dan fui a arreglarme para la reunión, cuando termine de arreglarme baron, marucho y yo nos fuimos en la limosina de marucho a casa de runo , al poco tiempo llegamos y nos recibió julie, cuando entramos julie nos explico que en realidad no era una reunión sino una fiesta para billy, otro idea de julie, busque a mira y la vi alado de un sujeto que se me izo muy desconocido para mi, mira me explico que era un amigo que había conocido en la cuidad Así que lo invito decía que se llamaba Raúl así que lo salude pero aun seguí desconfiando de el lo mas probable es que solo lo quería una cita con ella, aun me sorprendía por que no estaba dan aunque ese tal Raúl se me hacia muy familiar…, la fiesta trascurrió al poco rato llego billy y julie le dio la bienvenida, shun y alice estaban platicando en uno de los rincones, mientras que baron y marucho estaba en el buffet y note que mira estaba sola así que esta era mi oportunidad de confesárselo, le dije que si podíamos hablar así que fuimos al jardín de runo

-y de que querías hablar…-mira.

-bueno…yo-no sabia como decir serlo..

-si que es ace-note como mira se acercaba a mi lo cual me puso nervioso. Nos íbamos acercando cada vez más cuando…

-hola chicos que hacen-llego baron-oigan que hacían los dos solos en el jardín-con tono picaron.

-nada-dijimos yo y mira.

-bueno, venia a proponerle a ace un reto-baron.

-olvídalo baron, largate-le dije, arruino nuestro momento.

-vamos será divertido-baron.

-no-dije.

-vamos-baron.

-mejor acepta-me dijo mira, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, volvimos adentro de la sala y baron me dijo que me retaba a quien de los dos podía comer mas hamburguesas, eso fue lo mas absurdo que eh escuchado así que le dije que no, luego a el se le ocurrió decir que yo era gallina así que acepte y así comenzó el reto.

**Continuara….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Día de shun.**

Hoy será una día interesante, como lo se…lo presiento, después de hacer la rutina de siempre (levantarme, ducharme, desayunar, entrenar) fui a descansar a la sala, hoy mi abuelo saldría todo el día así que tengo el día libre, decidí ir a mi habitación y después ir a entrenar un poco, cuando entreno me relajo, auque suene algo raro es cierto, cuando entre a mi habitación note que mi computadora estaba parpadeando…quizás recibí un mensaje me pude dar cuenta que era…alice.

-hola shun-dijo.

-hola alice, como estas-le pregunte.

-bien muchas gracias-dijo, con una de sus sonrisas, me gustaba cuando estaba alegre -oye veras julie decidió hacerle una "fiesta sorpresa" a billy y me dijo que te invitara a ti y a los otros chicos…

-valla julie si que se esforzó-en realidad no pensaba ir, no estaba en mis planes, levante la cabeza y vi que alice empezaba a entristecer, no me gustaba verla de esa manera así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente -de acuerdo iré…-dije.

-iras-dijo sorprendida.

-claro-dije.

-eso es fantástico shun-no te como volvía a alegrarse.

-shun-escuche a mi abuelo llamándome.

-creo que tengo que irme, mi abuelo me llama-le dije-entonces le diré a los demás…

-si diles…-alice- te extraño…

-yo también-le dije, apague el monitor ya que mi abuelo comenzaba a enojarse por no contestarle, así que fui directo a la sala donde estaba mi abuelo, cuando llegue solo me llamo para decirme de que saldría y no volvería hasta mañana, al parecer tenia que atender algunos pendientes, después de que mi abuelo se fue me fui a mi habitación y me conecte para contactar a ace.

- ace-dije.

-a…hola maestro shun-decía baron.

-hola baron, esta ace-le dije.

-eh, no salio hace un momento pero dijo que volvería después-dijo.

-y marucho.

-tampoco, el salio en la mañana.

-bueno, podrías decirles que están invitados a una fiesta en casa de runo…-dije.

-de la maestra runo, genial y a que hora es?-baron.

-es en la noche, creo que a las 8:00, solo hable para decirles eso baron-dije.

-de acuerdo, no te preocupes yo se los diré-baron.

-bien-después de informarles de la fiesta, me arreglado, Salí de mi dojo y fui rumbo a la fiesta

**Pov. Alice. **

Faltaba una hora para la fiesta sorpresa de billy así que antes de ir ,a casa de runo recordé que tenia que cómprale unos listones a runo, fui al centro a comprarle unos listones que me pidió runo para su vestido, mientras iba caminando note que muchos chicos se me quedaban mirando cuando pasaba alado de ellos, uno casi se cae al verme, algo exagerados diría yo, cuando termine de comprarlos fui rumbo a casa de runo, pero me pare a comprar una soda en uno de los locales de ahi.

-hola, señorita-me dijo un chico alado mi- que hace una dulce chica como tu en un día tan bello como este…

-bueno, eh…yo vine a comprar una soda-le dije.

-buena elección, oye me preguntaba…-entonces paso un brazo atrás de mi espalda- si quisieras salir conmigo esta noche, que dices…

-lo siento pero yo…-alejándome de el, pero al parecer no me dejaba libre.

-oye,-juntándome mas a el- yo no acepto un no como respuesta, me empezó a acercar a el.

-suéltame…-trataba de escapar pero no podía…

-vamos será divertido…

-no creo que a ella le guste…-esa voz, me gire y vi a shun detrás del chico, entonces shun lo golpe en la cara, lo cual me dio tiempo de safarme de su agarre y me escondí detrás de shun.

-estas bien-me pregunto.

-si-le dije.

-oye, no debiste hacer eso-dijo el chico.

-así-dijo shun con tono amenazante-si yo fuera tu me iría corriendo muy lejos si no quería acabar peor de cómo te deje con el golpe, -el chico pareció tenerle miedo a shun, después de todo la mirada que le daba shun daba algo de miedo, así que se fue corriendo de ahí. Entonces shun se voltio a verme

-ya se fue ese sujeto-dijo

-si lo se,…gracias por salvarme-dije.

-de nada-y me dedico una de sus sonrisas, lo cual izo que me ruborizara un poco.

-y dime que hacías aquí…creí que estarías con runo en su casa-pregunto.

-bueno, yo vine a comprarle unos listones que me encargo runo para su vestido-dije-y después me tope con ese sujeto.

-ya veo, quieres que te acompañe…-me pregunto repentina mente

-que-me sorprendí ante su respuesta

- digo…para asegurarme de que ese sujeto no vuelva a molestarte-dije.

-claro….por que no-yo y shun fuimos de camino a casa de runo, en el transcurso los dos estuvimos en silencio, digo no es que no me guste charlar, es que bueno, no sabia que preguntarle a shun para romper este silencio.

-y dime, como esta tu abuelo, el doctor Michael-pregunto shun repentinamente.

-bien,-dije- y como se encuentra el tuyo-le pregunte.

-…

- bueno, si quieres decirme, no estas obligado a….

-el esta bien, salio de viaje esta mañana, dijo que tenia algunos asuntos en alguna parte-dijo.

-oh ya veo, eso significa qu…-pero de repente me tropecé con una algo, e iba a caer pero el golpe nunca llego ya que unos brazos me sujetaron, shun me estaba sujetando de la cintura impidiendo que tocara el suelo, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca del otro.

-shun…

-estuvo cerca…-dijo muy cerca de mi, ambos comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente podía sentir su respiración muy cerca, nos íbamos a besar, yo poco a poco empecé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, estábamos cada ves mas cerca cuando…

-oigan que hacen?-y ambos volteemos y era ace, al parecer yo y shun ya habíamos llegado a casa de runo, y ace estaba ahí afuera junto con baron y marucho, yo y shun nos separamos antes de que nos vieran los demás. Ambos estábamos muy apenados.

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo shun.

-claro-dijo ace.

Después de ese suceso algo incomodo para mi y shun, entramos a la fiesta…

**Pov. Shun**

Idiota de ace, interrumpió nuestro momento, cuando entramos a la fiesta nos recibió julie, al parecer ya habíamos llegado todos, julie nos dijo que en realidad no era una reunión sino una fiesta para billy otro de los planes de julie,…en realidad estábamos todos, pero me di cuenta de que había alguien mas, ese muchacho que se llamaba Raúl según dijo mira, pero se me hacia lago conocido…Raúl comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza y al parecer se movió un poco su cabello, pero no era negro, era…café, un momento, es…dan, pero porque trae puesto eso y porque esta tan nervioso, pero que trama ahora, dan o Raúl le pregunto a julie donde estaba la cocina, julie le indico donde y fue así la cocina, yo lo seguí hasta la cocina

-y dime "Raúl", de donde eres…-le pregunte

-eh, tu debes ser shun-dijo Raúl-bueno yo soy de…España.

-y en que cuidad vives…

-en…Vivo en…el norte de españa, noruega….

-entonces…sabrás que, noruega no esta en españa, verdad…dan-le dije.

-yo…bueno, como sabes que soy dan-dijo.

-por favor soy un ninja, a mi no me engañas con ese disfraz- en eso dan se quito la peluca que traía puesta-y dime por que estas disfrazado

-yo, veras no estoy invitado a esta fiesta-dijo.

-porque, se supone que estábamos invitados todos.

-bueno lo que pasa es que-dan me contó el problema que tuvo con runo, este día, de cómo ella termino con el y que no lo dejaron venir a esta fiesta-y eso es lo que paso.

-y le explicaste la verdad a runo-le pregunte.

-no, no me dejo explicárselo y no sabe que estoy aquí en la fiesta-dan.

-será mejor que no le digas a nadie ni te pongas en evidencia frente a todos, y alguien mas sabe.

-bueno, mira lo sabe, después de todo fue idea de ella-dijo dan.

-y no le a dicho a nadie-pregunte.

-no-dijo.

-bueno, será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta-los dos nos dirigíamos a la sala, pero detuve a dan-oye la peluca- se le había olvidado ponerse la peluca.

-o si claro jiji…-dan se la puso y fuimos a la sala junto con los demás.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desenlace desafortunado parte 1**

**Alice pov.**

Todo iba bien en la fiesta julie platicaba con billy después de haber llegado de su viaje en avión, marucho y mira observaban como baron y ace competían por quien comía mas hamburguesas que el otro, lastima que dan no este le hubiera gustado ser participe de esto, pero en lugar de el estaba ese chico llamado Raúl, debe de ser extranjero, el y runo estaban platicando pero notaba a Raúl algo nervioso como si quisiera ocultar algo, pero…

-divertida la fiesta-dijo shun que apareció a mi lado-lastima que dan no halla venido.

-si una lastima- le dije-le hubiera gustado comerse todo el banquete-bromee, shun se rió un poco.

-si, que pena que no este "aquí"-con tono de sarcasmo.

-a que te refieres con eso-pregunte.

-bueno, digamos que el no se perdió de la fiesta-dijo.

-esta aquí-le pregunte sorprendida, pero como entro.

-bueno, no si tu no lo ves, pero viendo a Raúl si-dijo.

-viendo a Raúl-entonces me gire a ver a Raúl y lo comprendí a lo que shun se refería, dan se había puesto una peluca y se cambio de ropa, también se quito los lentes de sol que traía, eso explica por que estaba tan nervios al hablar con runo-pero como pudo-dije enojada, no puedo creer que nos engaño a todos, bueno auque no shun, ya que el debió de haberlo descubirto, pero debo admitirlo…es astuto, tengo que decirle a runo, pero una mano me lo impidió.

-shun…

-no se lo digas a runo alice, es mejor que no sepa-dijo shun.

-pero tiene que saberlo-le dije.

-alice, hable con dan y me contó lo que paso, runo lo confundo todo, en realidad lo que le dijo a mira era algo que le había dicho ace el otro día, runo lo malinterpreto.-termino de decir, creo que runo cometió un error, a juzgar así a dan…

-no entiendo el conflicto dan le dijo a mira lo que le había dicho ace el otro día y runo termino con el ese mismo día-shun.

-bueno, runo tiene algunas formas de expresión, y es un poco impulsiva como dan, en realidad ambos tiene cosas en común…creo que la curiosidad se apodero de runo, y por eso lo espió, pero ella creyó que lo perdería, después de todo runo quiere mucho a dan…-en eso shun me giro hacia el y me estrecho contra su cuerpo, pude sentir su respiración en mi cabeza-shun…

-tu actuarías de esa manera-dijo.

-perdón, que?-dije.

-si tu sabes, también harías lo mismo que runo en una situación como esa…

-yo, no se…quizás pero…, yo me expresaría de otra manera…-dije.

-cual ?-shun.

-bueno…me acerco a la persona- entonces lo atraje mas hacia mi-después…después acerco mis labios-nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca del otro, rozaba mis labios contra los suyos y…nos besamos, el beso fue calido y muy suave, después comenzó a tonarse apasionado, después los dos nos separamos por falta de aire, aun no podía creer bese a shun…, yo no sabia que decir esto esta mal, el…no siente lo mismo por mi, iba a irme de ahí cuando una mano me detuvo.

-no te gusto-dijo.

-que, yo…no, no es eso, es solo que…-no sabia como decírselo- tu, bueno…no sientes lo mismo que yo-note como una lagrima caía sobre mi mejilla.

-eso no es cierto…-shun-alice, yo…si siento lo mismo, alice-me giro y otra ves estaba entre sus brazos-yo, no soportaría que te pasara algo…, tampoco que te hicieran daño, por que yo…te amo.

-shun…-dije, entonces volvimos a besarnos, pase mis brazos atrás de su cuello y el ponía los suyos sobre mi cadera, después terminamos el beso-shun, yo también te amo.

-excelente, por que no voy a dejar que te toque, ni te bese…excepto yo…por que tu eres mi alice.

-tu alice-dije.

-claro, porque serás mi novia, desde ahora-abrase a shun y nos volvimos a besar.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Desenlace desafortunado parte 2**

**Mira pov.**

Bueno al parecer baron gano, por una hamburguesa, esto esta comenzando a aburrirme, al menos shun y alice no pierden el tiempo….gire mi vista y vi a dan platicando con runo, pero dan estaba algo nervioso espero que no lo arruine.

**Dan pov.**

Siendo honesto tengo que decir que esta fiesta es la más aburrida que eh ido, primero no puedo comer nada de buffet bueno quizás solo una hamburguesa y papas fritas y una soda y unos pastelillos, pero eso es todo no puedo comer mas por que alguien no me deja.

-oye-mira-trato de salvar tu vida o quieres que le diga a todos que Raúl es dan, eso enojaría a runo y saldrías directo al hospital.

-…

-además si comías demás, todos se darían cuenta de que eres dan, porque bueno no creo que nadie pueda acabarse un buffet en 5 min. Excepto tu-mira.

-bueno ya entendí…ahora sal de mi narración-dan.

-de acuerdo-mira.

-bueno…, gracias a "mira" pude entrar aquí, después de comer una mínima porción del menú fui a sentarme al sofá, pero me sentía incomodo ya que a mi lado estaba julie y billy besándose, decidí irme de ahí pero al hacerlo me tope a runo que al parecer también vio la escena del sofá.

-linda fiesta no-dije.

-ni tan bonita, diría yo-runo enojada-es tan aburrida, sin contar eso-señalando a julie y billy-es algo incomodo.

-tienes razón-dije-pero lo mejor es que puedes pasar con amigos, no.

-si…con todos-runo comenzaba a entristecer-solo falta uno…

-te refieres a dan…

-si, como sabes que se llama dan-dijo.

-bueno, yo-nervioso-oí a esa chica julie mencionarlo eso con la chica del cabello anaranjado largo, como se llamaba…alice, era tu novio, cierto.

-el…no es nadie-entonces runo comenzó a derramar lagrimas, rayos no podía verlo así

-no llores, no me gusta ver a una chica bonita llorar-le guiñe un ojo y vi como runo se ruborizaba.

-gracias-dijo mostrando una sonrisa-sabes, eres un chico lindo y tierno, no como dan.

-como era el, acaso un tonto insensible-con sarcasmo.

-bueno, el era un tonto, torpe, engreído, insensible, cretino, arrogante, arrogante, idiota, despistado….

-bueno, bueno ya entendí no tienes que decir mas-dan con una venita en la frente.

-si, pero también tiene algunas cosas buenas-dijo runo.

-enserio-dije.

-no ninguna-entonces Raúl se cayó al estilo anime.

-entonces lo estañas-dije.

-bueno,…un poco-admitió.

-en ese caso, deberías de… -entonces algo interrumpió el momento, pero lo mas asombroso es que todo paso tan rápido, baron al parecer se había atragantado con una hamburguesa y lo cual hizo que fuera hacia mi y me empujara sobre la mesa tirando todas las cosas.

**Mira pov.**

-tonto baron-dije en mi mente, pero le dije que no podía seguir comiendo así sino se iba ahogar y ahora mira lo que paso tiro a Raúl en la mesa, todos fuimos a ver que le pasaba a Raúl.-Raúl estas bien-pregunte.

-eh…claro-levantándose-estoy bien no paso nada…

OH no puede ser…se le cayo la peluca

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**La verdad**

**Dan pov.**

Note como todos me miraban raro, pero no entiendo por que, veía a mira señalándome arriba de mi cabeza y sentí que no traía puesta la peluca mire hacia debajo de mi y hay estaba la peluca en el piso, pero si la peluca esta en el piso eso significa que…

**Runo pov.**

-dan kuso-dije muy enojada, como se atreve a engañarme de esa manera-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!-gritando.

-yo, bueno…quería ir a la fiesta, y yo hola-dan balbuceando.

-se supone que no estabas invitado y aun así viniste-dije.

-lo siento pero, aun no se porque no podía venir, explíquenme.

Note como todos, se me quedaban mirando y en eso recordé el motivo.

-ese no es el problema de ahora-dije.

-claro que si, ahora me dirán que pasa-dan.

-no-le dije-largo de aquí dan, ahora

-no me iré-dijo.

-te iras.

-no.

-Largo-grite.

-no-grito dan.

**Alice pov.**

-YA BASTA LOS DOS-interponiéndome entre ambos-si quieren resolver el conflicto, por favor compórtense-esto me tenia harta verlos pelear me pone de mal humor.

-de acuerdo-oí decir a runo.

-de acuerdo-dijo dan.

-bien…runo quisiera hablar contigo y las demás chicas en privado, por favor-dije, todas las chicas fuimos al cuarto de runo donde julie puso el botón para que nadie entrara.

-y de que es lo que quieres hablar alice-pregunto julie.

-porque no dejamos que mira nos diga-me gire a ver a mira-mira…

-cierto, bueno runo…lo que paso fue que…

-no tienes que decir nada mira ya lo sabemos todo-interrumpió julie- no necesitamos que no lo vuelvas a repetir…

-julie-le dije-deja que mira termine de explicar, ya se lo que en realidad paso…déjala hablar…

-bueno-julie.

-como decía…lo que paso fue que, runo lo malinterpreto mal, en realidad lo que paso fue que-mira nos contó todo lo sucedido, esa mañana, lo que habían platicado el y dan y como es que runo malinterpreto el problema, después de que nos termino de contar la historia, tanto julie como runo le ofrecieron disculpas, sobre todo julie que estaba muy apenada por haberla ignorado en aquella ves, mira la perdono, ella tenia razón julie la ignoro, después de haberlo discutido todas regresamos a la sala donde estaban los chicos…

**Ace pov.**

Todas las chicas habían bajado del su pequeña reunión en la habitación de runo, shun nos contó el problema y porque dan usaba una peluca, en realidad fue algo que el no pudo haber pensado, después nos dijo que la de la idea fue mira, ahora ya veo el nombre y la idea.

-entonces lo solucionaron-le pregunte a mira que llego alado mío.

-como es que…-mira.

-nos contó dan-dije.

-oh, bueno si lo arreglamos, auque eso tendrá que decidirlo ambos-dijo-y ahora que me acuerdo-en eso puso sus brazos atrás de mi cuello-aun no hemos terminado nuestra charla-lo dijo con tono seductor, yo me puse rojo al instante.

-mejor….lo discutimos luego-me acerque a su oreja-cuando estemos solos…-se lo dije en un susurro, lo que provoco que mira se ruborizara- lo terminamos de discutir de regreso a casa de marucho-le dije.

-mmm…, bueno-quitando sus brazos de mi.

-entonces que paso-dijo billy.

-bueno-runo.

-este, yo la fiestas ya se acabo así que será mejor irnos todos-dijo julie-afuera, julie nos empujo a todos a la salida-vamos.

-pero dan y runo-pregunto bacón.

-será mejor dejarlos solos por ahora-le dijo julie. Todos nos fuimos de la fiesta, shun y alice fueron al parque a caminar, julie y billy dijeron que iban a ir al cine, mientras runo y dan resolvían sus problemas ya que ella se quedaba en casa de runo, marucho junto con baron se fueron a su casa, yo le dije a baron y marucho que mira y yo los alcanzaríamos al rato ya que tengo un asunto pendiente con ella…

**Dan pov.**

Todos se fueron…bueno menos yo y runo, ya que fue idea de julie dejarnos solos, pero esto me da la oportunidad de aclarar el asunto, veía que runo estaba parada y su miraba, parecía que ella no veía a nadie.

-entonces, ya lo sabes…-dije.

-…-runo.

-que piensas-dije. Pero runo seguí sin responder, en lugar de verme y responderme empezó a recoger la sala-…no dirás nada.

-no…-dijo secamente.

-pero, yo solo dije eso, por que vi a mira triste, yo no me refería a ella, sino de que le dije lo que me dijo ace y…

-lo siento-dijo, yo me sorprendí y voltio a verme-yo…, solo, quiero disculparme-note que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse-no sabia que, yo…quiero que me perdones, yo solo…estaba, creí que te perdería…

-runo…

**Runo pov.**

No podía aguantar, dejar caer algunas lagrimas, depuse de lo que nos dijo mira, yo me sentía tan culpable, confundí todo y yo…todo es culpa mía, termine mi relación con dan, por mi culpa, no me di cuenta cuado dan me abraso.

-dan…

-no llores, no me gusta verte llorar…y menos a una chica linda-dijo.

-pero, yo tengo la culpa de todo, debí haber dejado que me contaras todo-dije.

-vamos, bueno…en realidad tienes razón, debiste de haber creído en mi desde un principio, a parte si debes sentirte culpable por haberme echado a patadas del restaurante, y por haberme abofeteado, y por….

-ya lo entendí-dije con una venita en la frente.

**Dan pov.**

-entonces, volvemos a ser novios…-le pregunte.

-no…-dijo.

-QUE…-grite-pero creí que….

-si quieres salir conmigo tienes que pedírmelo-le dijo. en eso lo comprendí todo, entonces sonreí.

-bueno, runo…te gustaría salir conmigo-dije.

-por supuesto dan-y entonces los dos nos besamos, después de lo sucedido runo y yo volvimos a ser novios otra vez, nuestros amigo cambiaron, ahora veíamos a muchas parejas en nuestro alrededor, en cuanto a runo bueno, me dejo volver a entrar al restaurante y volví a comer gratis otra ves…., y runo y yo volvíamos a discutir como siempre, pero en el fondo los dos sabemos que nos amamos, ese día runo y yo fuimos al parque el cual nos conocimos y el cual termino nuestra relación, pero esos recuerdos son solo **los recuerdos del ayer**, que hicieron que nuestro amor se hiciera mas grande….

**FIN.**


End file.
